marvelfandomcom_hu-20200216-history
Multiverzum
Kategória:Világok Több, mint 200 világ kerül itt bemutatásra. Lassa, de folytatom ezt az issue-t. {| class="wikitable" border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="4" |- valign="bottom" !width=11%| Név !width=20%| Első Megjelenés !width=65%| Megjegyzések |- ||9-es Föld ||''Mighty World of Marvel'' #13 (1984) || *Saturnyne Világa. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005-ben. |- ||12-es Föld ||''Exiles'' #1 (2001) Exiles #83 (2006) (számozás) ||Lakója: Mímus (Számkivetett) |- |15-ös Föld |''Exiles'' #12 (ismert) Exiles #83 (2006) (számozás) |Lakója: Pók (X-Fegyver), az X-Fegyver (Dimenziójárók) tagja. |- |27-es Föld |''Exiles'' #1 (ismert) Exiles #83 (2006) (számozás) |Lakója: Magnus, Vadóc és Magneto fia |- ||33-as Föld ||''Fantastic Four: Unstable Molecules'' #1 (2001) || *Lakója: Susan Sturm; 1950-es erők nélküli Fantasztikus Négyes. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||36-os Föld ||''Thing: Night Falls on Yancy Street'' #1 (2003) || *Lakója: Hazel Donovan. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||65-ös Föld ||''Excalibur'' vol. 1 #44 (1991) || *Lakója: Brother Brit-Man. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||98-as Föld ismert, mint 1961 Föld ||''Fantastic Four Annual 1998'' (1998) || *Története megegyezik a 616-ossal, amikortól 1961-ben a Fantasztikus Négyes megkapta az erejét, míg Gwen Stacy 1973-ban meghal. A karakterek normál tempóban öregednek ez után. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||110-es Föld ||''Fantastic Four: Big Town'' #1 (2001) || *Reed Richards globális technológiát fejlesztett ki. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||111-es Föld ||''Fantastic Four'' (vol. 3) #47 (2001) || *Lakója: a Végzet Kihívói (Challengers of Doom) *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||127-es Föld ||''Exiles'' #85 (2006) ||A világ, ahol Rozsomák, Mezmeró, egy női formában levő Magneto és Higanyszál, és egy férfi formában levő Skarlát Boszorkány egybeolvad a Mutáns Testvérré. |- ||148-as Föld ismert, mint Ee'rath ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #1 (1988) || *Lakója: Kylun. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||172-es Föld ||''Exiles'' #83 ||Lakója: Rozsomák (dimenziójáró) a X-Fegyver (Dimenziójárók) csoportból. |- ||181-es Föld ||''Exiles'' #62 (utalás) Exiles #83 (számozás) ||Lakója: Fenegyerek (dimenziójáró) a X-Fegyver (Dimenziójárók) csoportból. Folt (181) (Patch, Rozsomák alternatíva) otthona. |- ||238-as Föld ismert, mint Görbe Világ (Crooked World) ||''Marvel Super-Heroes'' #377 (1981) || *Lakója: EK Kapitány (Captain UK), a Fury és Őrült Jim Jaspers; Mandragon pusztította el, az 1950-es, 1960-as brit képregények világa. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||253-as Föld ||''X-Man'' #71 (2001) || *Lakója: a Protektorátus, Xavier Professzor és Thor alternatívájával. Qabiri pusztította el az X-Man #72-ben. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||295-ös Föld ismert, mint az Apokalipszis Kora ||''X-Men Alpha'' (1995) || *Ebben a világban Charles Xavier álma a mutáns világról soha nem létezett, mivel az időutazó Légió véletlenül megölte. Legnagyobb ellensége, Magneto (Apokalipszis Kora) vezeti az X-Men, az Apokalipszis (Apokalipszis Kora) uralta világban. Lakója: Blink (Számkivetett), Kardfogú (Apokalipszis Kora), Holokauszt , és sokan mások. Ez a világ eredetileg elpusztult az X-Men Omega-ban, de az Age of Apocalypse #1-ben kiderült, hogy még mindig létezik. *Első számozása: Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: X-Men 2005. |- ||305-ös Föld ||''Mighty World of Marvel'' #13 (1984) || *Lakója: Angleterre Kapitány. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||311-es Föld ismert, mint 1602 ||''1602'' #6 (2003) || *Amikor a 460-as Föld Amerika Kapitánya visszatér az időben 1587-be a 616-os Földre, az idővonal elgörbült, az 1602-es világot létrehozva. Ezt az idővonalat Magneto (311) és Thor (311) irányítja, ahonnan "Rojhaz" és Nicholas Fury (311) elutazott a jövőbe. Ez a módosult idővonal 311-es Földként maradt meg Uatu felugyelete alatt. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||312-es Föld ||''Exiles'' #35 (2003) || *Lassan mozgó idővonal, Ben Grimm Lénnyé alakulása dühöngő vadállattá teszi. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||313-as Föld ||''Knights of Pendragon'' (vol. 2) #9 (1993) || *Lakója: a Lemuriak (Lemurians); majdnem elpusztult egy nukleáris bombától, az Araknoid-ok megmentéséért. Albion, Gawain, és Breeze James utazott ide, hogy rendbehozzák a dolgokat. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||355-ös Föld ||''Avengers'' #355 (1992) || *Lakója: a Gyűjtők (Gatherers) Szén Tigris 1-e. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||371-es Föld ||''Exiles'' #23 (utalás) Exiles #83 (2006) (számozás) ||Lakója: Gambit (dimenziójáró) az X-Fegyver (Dimenziójárók) csoportból. |- ||374-es Föld ||''Avengers'' #344 (1992) || *Lakója: Proctor, Sersi, és Ute. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. *922-es Földnek volt nevezve az All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #6 (Magdalene bejegyzés)-ben. |- ||398-as Föld ismert, mint Morgan Hódítás világa ||''Avengers'' (vol. 3) #2 (1998) || *Morgan le Fay valóság torzítása, a Morgan Hódítás világa. Lakója: Amerika Altiszt *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||460-as Föld ||''1602'' #8 (2003) || *A Lilaember (460) hatalmát felhasználva elnök lett, és visszaküldte Amerika Kapitány (460)t az 1602-es évbe, a 616-ra, a 311-es divergens Földet hozva ezzel létre. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||520-as Föld ||''Exiles'' #85 (2006) ||Lakója: egy alternetív Rozsomák (520), akit épp most "fedezett fel" az X-Fegyver |- ||522-es Föld ||''Daredevils'' #6 (1983) || *Lakója: Anglia Kapitány (Captain England). *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||523-as Föld ||''Daredevils'' #6 (1983) || *Lakója: Albion Kapitány (Captain Albion); neo-Elizabet kori Anglia, az amerikai és ázsiai gyarmatok virágkorából *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||541-es Föld ||''Untold Tales of the New Universe: Star Brand'' ||A férfi Csillagjel (541) otthona, aki a globális monarkként világbékét csinált. |- ||552-es Föld ||''Exiles'' #86 (2006) (utalás és egy panelen megmutatva), Exiles #87 (2006) (teljes történetvonal) ||Galactus (552) itt világokat gyógyít, az Ezüst Utazó (552) egy katonai tudós, aki Galactustól akart kozmikus erőre szert tenni, majd a megölésével akart még nagyobb hatalmat szerezni. |- ||555-es Föld ismert, mint Új Világegyetem ||''newuniversal'' #1 (2006) || |- ||597-es Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #9 (1989) || *Egy világ, ahol a Nácik nyerték meg a világháborút. Hauptmann Englande és a Villám Erő (Lightning Force) világa. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||616-os Föld ||''Fantastic Four'' #1 (1961) ||A Marvel Képregények fő világa. |- ||617-es Föld ||''Doc Samson'' #4 (2006) (látszik) Doc Samson #5 (2006) (számozás) ||Alternatív Doktor Sámson (617) megengedte Rémálom (617)nak hogy elpusztítsa az otthonát, cserébe a 616-os megszállásáért. |- ||653-as Föld ||''Exiles'' #83 ||Lakója: Mezmeró (X-Fegyver), az X-Fegyver (Dimenziójárók) tagja. |- ||665-es Föld ||''(ismeretlen)'' #1 (Aug. 1967) || *Lakója: Forbush Man. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||689-es Föld ||''Avengers Annual'' #2 (1968) || *A Vörös Centúrió rávette a 689-es Föld Angyalait, hogy fogják el az össze szuperhőst. Végül a 616-s Föld Bosszú Angyalai állították meg őket. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||691-es Föld ismert, mint Galaxis Őrei világ ||''Marvel Super-Heroes Vol. 1'' Vol. 1, #18 (Jan. 1969) || *Lakója: a Galaxis Őrei és Gyilkos Holló (Killraven). *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||700-as Föld ||''Marvel: Lost Generation'' #8 (2000) || *Lakója: Cassandra Locke. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||712-es Föld ismert, mint S-Föld ||''Avengers'' (vol. 1) #85 (1971) || *Lakója: a Baljós Osztag (S). *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||714-es Föld |''Exiles'' #23 (utalás) Exiles #83 (számozás) |Lakója: Angyal (X-Fegyver), az X-Fegyver (Dimenziójárók) tagja. |- ||715-ös Föld ||''Savage Tales'' (vol. 1) #1 (1971) || *Femizonia; Lakója: Tundra (időutazó), mielőtt Machus-szal egyesült. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||717-es Föld ||''What If: Captain America'' (2005) || *A negyedik What If sorozat történeteinek a világa. Amerika Kapitány (717) az Amerikai Polgárháborúban harcol, Fenegyerek (717) a Feudális Japánban, Rozsomák (717) az 1920-as Chicago-ban, Namor (717)-t az apja neveli, a Fantasztikus Négyes (717) a Szovjetunió legnagyobb büszkesége, és Thor (717) Galactus (717) Hírnöke. |- ||721-es Föld ismert, mint A-Föld (Earth-A) ||''Fantastic Four'' (vol. 1) #118 (1972). || *A Fantasztikus Négyesből ketten, Reed Richards és Ben Grimm utaztak az űrbe, és lettek különleges lények. richards lett a Lény, és Grimm lett Miszter Fantasztikus. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||723-as Föld |''Untold Tales of the New Universe: Star Brand'' |Lakója: Csillagjel |- ||741-es Föld ||''Mighty World of Marvel'' #13 (1984) || *Lakója: Birodalom Kapitány (Captain Empire). Ebben a világban megmaradt a Brit Birodalom. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||744-es Föld ||''Daredevils'' #7 (1983) || *Lakója: Captain Airstrip-One, George Orwell 1984 világa *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||772-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 1) #1 (1977) || *Lakója: a Fantasztikus Ötös a Pókemberrel! *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||774-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 1) #2 (1977) || *Alternatív valósaág, ahol Hulk megtartotta Bruce Banner tudatát. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||794-es Föld ||''Captain Britain'' (vol. 1) #6 (1985) || *Lakója: Kaptain Briton és Opul Lun Sat-yr-nin. UK Kapitányt (Captain UK) küldte ide Roma, hogy döntse meg Sat-Yr-9 hatalmát. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||808-as Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 1) #22 (1980) || *Fátum Doktor megmenti anyja lelkét Mefisztó markából. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||811-es Föld ismert, mint Jövendő Múlt Napjai Világ ||''X-Men'' (vol. 1) #141 (1981) || *Alternatív jövő, ahol a mutánsok koncentrációs táborokban élnek, és Robot Őrök irányítják az Egyesült Államokat. Divergált, amikor az X-Men megvédte Kelly Szenátort a Gonosz Mutánsok Testvériségetől *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||829-es Föld ||''Hercules'' (vol. 1) #1 (1982) || *Herkules (829) a XXIV. században. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||839-es Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #44 (1991) || *UK Kapitány ide került, miután elintézte Sat-Yr-9-t.% *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||846-os Föld ||''Mighty World of Marvel'' #13 (1984) || *A világ, ahol Kaiser Wilhelm II nyerte meg a második világháborút. Lakója: Kommandant Englander. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||873-as Föld ||''Exiles'' #40 (utalás) Exiles #83 (2006) (számozás) ||Lakója: a férfi Hulk (873), az X-Fegyver (Dimenziójárók) csapatból. |- ||886-os Föld ||''Untold Tales of the New Universe: Star Brand'' ||A női Csillagjel (886) otthona, ahol az erejét használva védi meg világát a "hatalmas gonosz erőktől". |- ||892-es Föld ||''X-Men/Dr. Doom: Chaos Engine'' (2001) || *Fátum Doktor a Kozmikus Kocka hatalmát felhasználva összeolvasztja világát a 616-ossal. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||907-es Föld ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #15 (1990) || Miszter Fantasztikust kivégzik Galactus Pere alatt, a megmaradt Fantasztikus Négyes elpusztítja a Siár Trónvilágot, majd feláldozzák magukat, hogy megakadályozzanak egy bolygóközi szövetséget a Föld ellen. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||912-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #22 (1991) || *Lakója: a Fantasztikus Ötös az Ezüst Utazóval! *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||917-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #27 (1991) || *Lakója: a Fantasztikus Ötös Namorral! sue Namorhoz megy Reed helyett. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||920-as Föld ||''Daredevils'' #7 (1983) || *Lakója: Nemzetközösség Kapitány (Captain Commonwealth). Ebben a világban a Nemzetközösség a legnagyobb hatalom, és Nagy Britannia nem csatlakozott az Európai Unióhoz. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||921-es Föld ||''Avengers'' (vol. 1) #343 (1992) || *Lakója: Bajvívó (Philip Javert) a Gyűjtők (Gatherers)közül. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||924-es Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #49 (1992) || *Lakója: Calibur, egy alternatív változata az Exkaliburnak. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- |928-as Föld ismert, mint a 2099-es Föld |''Spider-Man 2099'' #1 (1992) | *A lehetségees jövője a 616-osnak, a Marvel szereplők jövőbeli inkarnációival. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||929-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #41 (1992) || *Reed richard űrhajója lezuhant, Galactus-szal az Angyalok küzdöttek meg, Uatu feláldozta magát a Földért, és az Ezüst Utazó csatlakozott az Angyalokhoz. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||932-es Föld ||''Avengers'' (vol. 1) #359 (1993) || *Lakója: A Gyűjtők Anti-Vízió. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||938-as Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #52 (1993) || *Doktor Fátum lett a Fővarázsló, és a Fantasztikus Négyest használta fel, hogy szerezzélk meg neki a Merlin Köveket, hogy legyőzze Dormammut. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||943-as Föld ||''Avengers'' (vol. 1) #372 (1994) || *Lakója: A Gyűjtők Jocasta. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||944-es Föld ||''Fantastic Four'' (vol. 1) #387 (1994) || *Lakója: Sötét Fosztogató (Dark Raider). A Földet elpusztította Galactus, de Reed Richards túlélte. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||952-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #70 (1995) || *Az Ezüst Utazó nem árulta el Galactust. A Fantasztikus Négyes tagjai lettek a Hírnökei. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||967-es Föld ||''Fantastic Four'' (vol. 1) #414 (1996) || *Lakója: Hipervihar (Hyperstorm), Franklin Richards és Rachel Summers gyermeke. 811-es Föld divergencia (Jövendő Múlt Napjai). *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||969-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #89 (1996) || *Doktor Fátum megakadályozta a Fantasztikus Négyes megalakulását. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||982-es Föld ismert, mint MC-2 Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #105 (1998) || *Lakója: Póklány, Fantasztikus Ötös (MC2), Bosszú Angyalai (MC2), és sokan mások *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||989-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 1) #109 (1989) || *Ben Grimm Liddleville-ben marad. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||998-as Föld ||''X-Man'' #63 (2000) (látszik) X-Man #68 (2000) (számozás) ||Amerikát a Vörös Királynő Madelyne Pryor (998) irányítja egy repülő városból. |- |999-es Föld |''Nextwave: Agents of H.A.T.E.'' #9 (2006) |A Gépiesített Angyal Hadosztály Speciális Légiója (Special Legion of Machine Avengers Executive) világa. |- ||1000-es Föld ||''Domination Factor: Fantastic Four'' #3.5 (2000) || *Lakója: Knorda és Praxis. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- |Earth-1090-es Föld |''Untold Tales of the New Universe: Star Brand'' |Utalás van, de nem látszik. Leírása szerint e világban az emberiség egyetlen elme. |- ||1112-es Föld ||''Fantastic Four'' (vol. 3) #47 (2001) || *Malícia 2 végez a Fantasztikus Négyessel. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||1115-ös Föld ||''Fantastic Four'' (vol. 3) #47 (2001) || *Susan Storm az Atlantisz Királynője. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||1116-of Föld ||''Fantastic Four'' (vol. 3) #47 (2001) || *Atlanterra. *Az Atlantisz által uralt világ *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||1121-es Föld ||''Paradise X: Heralds'' #1 (2001) || *Az emberiség végzett a Baljós Osztag (S)-gal, csak Hyperion (Zhib Ran) élte túl. Az Earth-S (S-Föld) alterntív verziója. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||1122-es Föld ||''Paradise X: Heralds'' #1 (2001) || *Lakója: Póklány (1122)/May Parker, Skarlát Pók lánya. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||1136-os Föld ||''The Comics Magazine'' #1 (1936) (aranykor) Protectors #1 (1992) (modern kor) || *Lakója: Zardi az Örökkévaló Ember (Zardi the Eternal Man), Csodálatos Ember (Amazing Man), és Égrakéta Steele (Skyrocket Steele). *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||1189-es Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #15 (1989) || *A Nukleáris háborúban elpusztult föld. Lakója: Britannia Kapitány Meggan (1189)). *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||1191-es Föld ||''Uncanny X-Men'' #282 (1991) || *Lakója: XSE és XUE tagok, Bishop, Szilánk, Fixx, Szürkő és az Íjász, no meg a bűnözők: Trevor Fitzroy és Mountjoy. Alternatív jövő 2080-ban, a saját "Jövendő Múlt Napjaival", majd a Summers Felkeléssel. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||1193-as Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #12 (1989) || *Lakója: Marshall Kapitány (Captain Marshall). *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||1228-as Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 1) #11 (1978) || *Stan Lee, Sol Brodsky, Jack Kirby és Flo Steinberg lettek a Fantasztikus Négyes. *A 2812-es Föld számozást a Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four-ban kapta. 1228-as Földre a Alternate Universes 2005-ban váltott. |- ||1241-es Föld ||''Comedy Comics'' #9 (1942) || *Lakója: Lendület Kapitány (Captain Dash) és Marmon. A XXXI.századi vilg, űrháborúval, hidegháborús szemléletben. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||1282-es Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #24 (1990) || *Lakója: Cymru Kapitány (Captain Cymru). *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||1287-es Föld ||''Strikeforce: Morituri'' #1 (1986) || *Lakója: Csapásmérő: Morituri (Strikeforce: Morituri). (Egy hibás számozás miatt az Exiles #83-ban Lakója: Kósza (X-Fegyver)) *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||1289-es Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #16 (1989) || *Lakója: Lockheed és Kymri *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||1298-as Föld, ismert, mint X-Mutáns Föld ||''Mutant X'' #1 (1998) || *Alternatív valóság, ahova a 616-os Föld Plazma-ja került. A Hatok otthona. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||1508-as Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #24 (1990) || *Lakója: Chevalier Bretagne. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||1610-es Föld ismert, mint Ultimate ||Ultimate Spider-Man #1 (2000) || *A Marvel Modern Korának újragondolása. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ---- ||1629-es Föld ||''X-Men/Magneto: Chaos Engine'' (2003) || *Lakója: Dr. Henry P. Stanton, akit Merlyn kiválasztott a Kontinuum-Mag (Core Continuum) őrzőjének. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||1720-as Föld ||''Exiles'' #91 (2007) || *A Láthatatlan (1720) a H.I.D.R.A. vezére. *Első számozása: Exiles #91''. |- ||1812-es Föld ||''Captain Britain'' (vol. 2) #13 (1986) || *Lakója: Granbretan Kapitány (Captain Granbretan), egy világ, ahol Napóleon elfoglalta Nagy-Britanniát. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||1880-as Föld ||''Exiles'' #85 (2006) ||Lakója: a fiatal James Howlett (Rozsomák (1880)) felfedezte, hogy mutáns. |- |1917-es Föld |''Exiles'' #83 (2006) |Lakója: Kolosszus (1917), az X-Fegyver (Dimenziójárók) tagja. |- ||1987-es Föld ||''Exiles'' ||Alternatív Fantasztikus Négyes, a Fáklyával, a Láthatatlannal, Miszter Fantasztikussal, Amazonnal. |- ||1991-es Föld , mint Geshem ||''Wolverine: Rahne of Terra'' (1991) || *Középkori fantasy világ, az Esőkirálynő (Farkas (Geshem)) és a Herceg (Tolmács (Geshem)) uralkodásával. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||2020-as Föld ||''Exiles'' #13 (ismert) Exiles #83 (2006) (számozás) ||Lakója: Vasember (2020), az X-Fegyver (Dimenziójárók) tagja. |- ||2120-as Föld ||''Killraven'' (vol. 2) #1 (2001) || *Alternatív Gyilkos Holló (2120). *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||2122-es Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #21 (1990) || *Lakója: X Keresztes (Crusader X), az Egyesült Királyság része Amerika *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||2149-es Föld ismert, mint Marvel Zombik ||''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #21 (2005) || *Zombi viág, univerzum, amit Őrszem (Robert Reynolds) fertőzött meg, mindenki kannibál zombivá változott. *Ash a Gonosz Halottak-ból és a Sötétség Serege című filmből belekerül ebbe a világba, a Marvel Zombies vs. The Army of Darkness mini-történetben. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||2189-es Föld ||''Exiles'' #46 (ismert) Exiles #83 (2006) (számozás) ||Lakója: Namora (2189), az Számkivetettek (dimenziójárók) tagja. |- ||2301-es Föld ismert, mint the Mangaverzum ||''Marvel Mangaverse: New Dawn'' #1 (2002) || *Marvel Manga *Első számozása 23-as Föld a Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four-ban. Újraszámozva 2301-es Földnek a Alternate Universes 2005-ban. |- ||2600-as Föld ||''Exiles'' #12 (2002) || *A Számkivetettek (dimenziójárók) és az X-Fegyver (Dimenziójárók) feladata David Richards kivégzése volt ezen a világon. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||2992 Föld ismert, mint the Új 2099-es Föld| ||''Black Panther 2099'' #1 (2004) || *Alternatív 2099. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||3031-es Föld ||''Exiles'' #83 (2006) ||Lakója: Kane (3031), az X-Fegyver (Dimenziójárók) tagja. |- ||3131-es Föld ismert, mint AOLon ||''Marville'' #1 (2002) || *Lakója: KalAOL KalAOL (The Marvel). *Első számozása: All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #6. (Marvel entry) |- ||3123-as Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 1) #23 (1980) || *May nénit megharapja egy rádióaktív pók... *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||3470-es Föld ||''Exiles'' #33 (ismert) Exiles #84 (2006) (számozás) ||Lakója: Szaszkacs (Heather Hudson), a Számkivetettek (dimenziójárók) tagja. |- ||3515-ös Föld ||''Thor'' (vol. 2) #34 (2001) (utalás) Thor (vol. 2) #35 (2001) (látszik) || *"Thor: The Reigning" *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||3752-es Föld ismert, mint Szörny Bolygó ||''Exiles'' #66 (2005) ||Lakója: Doctor Curt Conners "Tudományos Csapata" |- ||4023-as Föld, ismert, mint Hyperion Király Világa ||''Exiles'' #38 (2004) (utalás) Exiles #63 (2005) (látszik) || *Hyperion Király elfoglalta a világját, ahol mindenki meghalt az ellene indított nukleáris háborútól. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||4040-es Föld ||''Daring Mystery Comics'' #3 (1940) || *Lakója: Breeze Barton. A Föld a második világháború után romokban. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||4096-as Föld ||''Mystic Comics'' #2 (1940) || *Lakója: Űrjárőrök (Space Rangers), Fekete Sólyom (Black Hawk), Carl Formes. 2300-as űrkor *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||4100-as Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #24 (1990) || *Lakója: Britannus Centurio(Centurion Britannus). Ebben a világban a Rómaiak épp elhagyják Britanniát. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||4210-es Föld ||''Exiles'' #22 (ismert) Exiles #83 (2006) (számozás) ||Lakója: Varázs (4210), a Számkivetettek (dimenziójárók) tagja. |- ||4263-as Föld ||''Daring Mystery Comics'' #8 (1942) || *Lakója: Merész Kapitány (Captain Daring), 3050, a világbékét egy új Hitler veszélyezteti. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||4321-es Föld ismert, mint Vége (Marvel: The End) ||''Marvel Universe: The End'' #1 (2003) || *Egy valóság, ahol Akhenaten fáraó kozmikus erejével elpusztítja a Marvel Univerzum nagy részét.. *Első számozása: All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe 2006 A-Z #1. |- ||4400-as Föld ||''Exiles'' #43 (2004) || *Számkivetettek (dimenziójárók) itt küzdenek meg Hyperion Király X-Fegyver (dimenziójárók)-ével. A Fantasztikus Ötös otthona. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||4732-es Föld ||''Exiles'' #38 (ismert) Exiles #83 (2006) (számozás) ||Lakója: Miss Marvel (4732), a X-Fegyver (dimenziójárók) tagja. |- ||4871-es Föld ||''X-Men/Magneto: Chaos Engine: Book Two'' (2003) ||A 4872-es Föld egyik Skrullja ezt a valóságot akarja megsemmisíteni. |- ||4872-es Föld ||''X-Men/Magneto: Chaos Engine'' (2003) || *Merlyn manipuláta ezt a világot. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||4873-as Föld ||''X-Men/Magneto: Chaos Engine: Book Two'' (2003) ||A 4872-es Föld egyik Skrullja ezt a valóságot akarja megsemmisíteni. |- ||4935-ös Föld ismert, mint Askani Föld ||''X-Factor'' (vol. 1) #67 (1991) || *Jövő, melynek uralkodója Apokalipszis (Askani Föld), ahova Nathan Summers-es vitték, és Kábel lett. Vyszály szülővilága. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||5106-os Föld ||''Space Squadron'' #1 (1951) || *Lakója: Jet Dixon, Dawn Revere, Rusty Blake, és LLA 38. A 2000-es évben játszódó alternatív világ. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||5127-es Föld ||''X-Men/Red Skull: Chaos Engine: Book Three'' (2003) (utalás) || *Roma mint Dallentré istennő, a Fallon Ház (House of Fallon) tagja. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||5200-as Föld ||''Marvel Knights: 4'' #16 (2005) || *Alternatív jövő, amit Fátum Doktor (5200) ural. A 616-os Föld Fáklyája egyszer eljutott ide. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||5211-es Föld ||''Exiles'' #85 (2006) ||Lakója: Albert, Rozsomák android másolata, és android társa, Elsie-Dee, mindketten Rozsomák megölésére programozva. |- ||5311-es Föld ||''Uncanny X-Men'' #153 (1982) || *Kitty Tündérmeséje, Lockheed és Bamfs otthona. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||5391-es Föld ||''Spaceman Speed Carter'' (1953) || *Lakója: Speed Carter, Crash Morgan, Stellar Stone, és Stone Tábornok (General Stone). Jövő, 2075. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||5464-es Föld ||''Daring Mystery Comics'' #4 (1940) || *Lakója: Forgószél Carter (Whirlwind Carter). Az emberiség elhagyta a Földet, amit már a bolygóközi Titkosszolgálat véd. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||5555-ös Föld ||''Dragon's Claws'' #1 (1988) || *8162-ben játszódó történet, Sárkánykarom (Dragon's Claws) és Halálfej (5555) (Death's Head) világa. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||5700-as Föld ||''Weapon X: Days of Future Now'' #1 (2005) || *Alternatív Jövendő Múlt Napjai. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||5701-es Föld ||''Cable & Deadpool'' #15 (2005) || *Alternatív Apokalipszis Kora. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||6025-ös Föld ||''Marvel Team-Up v.3'' #15 (2006) || *Lakója: Chronok. *Első számozása: All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #5. (Gravity entry) |- ||6078-as Föld ||''Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man'' #7 (2006) || *Lakója: egy alternatív Ben Parker. *Első számozása: Spider-Man: Back in Black Handbook. |- ||6215-ös Föld ||''Marvel Team-Up v.3'' #15 (2006) || *Lakója: Vesztesek Ligája (League of Losers). *Első számozása: Marvel Legacy: The 1990s Handbook. |- ||6297-es Föld ||''Journey Into Mystery'' #86 (1962) || *Lakója: Holnap Embere (Zarrko the Tomorrow Man.) *Első számozása: All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #12. |- ||6311-es Föld ismert, mint Másik Föld (Other-Earth) ||''Fantastic Four'' (vol. 1) #19 (1963) || *Lakója: Kang, korábban Nathaniel Richards uralta. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||6375-ös Föld ||''Exiles'' #75 || *928-as Földhöz nagyon hasonló 2099-es világ, ahol a Számkivetettek Proteuszt kergették végig. *Ez a világot a 928-asnak azonosították a Exiles képregényben, de az All-New Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #5 -ben 6375-ösnek azonosították. |- ||7412-es Föld ||''Fantastic Four'' (vol. 1) #153 (1974) || *Machus és Femizonia egysüléséből keletkezett világ *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||7484-es Föld ||''Astonishing Tales'' #25 (1974) || *Lakója: Deathlok a Romboló. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||7511-es Föld ||''Iron Man'' (vol. 1) #80 (1975) || *Széttöredezett Amerika. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||7528-as Föld ||'' || *Lakója: Mágus (Adam Warlock). *Első számozása: All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #6. |- ||7712-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 1) #6 (1977) || *Lakója: Nagy Agy (7712), Szitakötő (7712), Mandroid (7712), és Ultra-Nő. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||7888-as Föld ismert, mint M-Föld vagy Moebius-Föld (Earth-M vagy Earth-Moebius) ||''The Silver Surfer'' (1978) || *Lakója: Ardina. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||7940-es Föld ||''Marvel Two-In-One'' #50 (1979) || *Galactus felhasználja a Földte, de az Élet megmarad. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||8009-es Föld ||''Marvel Two-In-One'' #67 (1980) || *Tundra (időutazó) új otthona. ezt a világot nem nyelte el Machus. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005 ("Thundra" entry). |- ||8107-es Föld ||''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe--Spider-Man: Back in Black'' #1 (2007) || *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' rajzfilm világa |- ||8110-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 1) #29 (1981) || *A Vörös Centurio ebben a valóságban rá akarta venni az Angyalokat, hogy intézzék el a világ többi szuperhősét, de azok ellene fordultak. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005 ("Scarlet Centurion" entry). |- ||8158-as Föld ||''X-Men/Magneto: Chaos Engine'' (2003) || *Lakója: Z'Nox. *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||8208-as Föld ||''Bizarre Adventures'' #32 (1982) || *Az Égiek Új Istenei visszatérnek a Földre 2160-ban. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||8212-es Föld ||''What If?'' vol. 1 #35 (1981) || *Lakója: a Reed Richards Rakéta Brigád (Reed Richards Rocket Group). *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||8222-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 1) #31 (1981) || *A Lény a Fantasztikus Négyes ellenfe lett. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||8311-es Föld ismert, mint the Larval Univerzum ||''Marvel Tails'' #1 (1983) || *Lakója: Spider-Ham. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||8312-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 1) #42 (1983) || *A Láthatatlan meghalt Franklin születése közben. Miszter Fantasztikus Annuhilus-on vezette le dühét. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||8321-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 1) #37 (1983) || *A Lény mutálódik az X-Vírustól (Virus X). A Fekete Góliát csatlakozik a Fanasztikus Négyeshez. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||8410-es Föld ||''Machine Man'' (vol. 2) #1 (1984) || *2020-as Jövő. Lakója: Vasember 2020 és Halálfej II. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||8710-es Föld ||''Thor'' #384 (1987) || *Lakója: Dargo Ktor. *Első számozása: All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #11. |- ||8720-as Föld ||''New Mutants'' (vol. 1) #48 (1987) || *Alternatív Jövendő Múlt Napjai. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||8810-es Föld ||''Fantastic Four'' (vol. 1) #338 (1988) || *Egy alternatív jövő, ahol a Fekete Égi (Black Celestial) és Galactus Időbuborékot hoz létre *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||8908-as Föld ||''Marvel Comics Presents'' #25 (1989) || *Lakója: Misztérium. *Első számozása: Marvel Legacy: The 1990s Handbook. |- ||8910-es Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #14 (1989) || *Lakója: Cap’n Brit. A Földet elpusztította Galactus, de újranépesítette a Lehetetlen Ember *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||8912-es Föld ||''Iron Man'' (vol. 1) #250 (1989) || *Lakója: Ifjú Artúr (Young Arthur) és Vasember (Andros Stark). Takes place in 2093 A.D. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9006-as Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #24 (1990) || *Lakója: Lady London. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9010-es Föld ||''Marvel Comics Presents'' #61 (1990) || *Marjorie Brinks háborút vív a démoni Sun ellen. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9011-es Föld ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #18 (1990) || *A Fantasztikus Négyes Fátum Doktor ellen erejük elnyerése előtt harcol. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||9031-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #11 (1990) || *Minden Fantasztikus Négyes tag láng alapú erőt kap. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||9032-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #11 (1990) || *Minden Fantasztikus Négyes tag instabil molekula alapú erőt kap. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||9033-as Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #11 (1990) || *Minden Fantasztikus Négyes tag szörnnyé válik. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||9034-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #11 (1990) || *Minden Fantasztikus Négyes tag láthatatlanság alapú erőt kap. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||9061-es Föld ||''Fantastic Four'' (vol. 1) #341 (1990) || *Sztálin Robot. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||9105-ös Föld ismert, mint the Örök Holnap ||''New Warriors'' (vol. 1) #11 (1991) || *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9111-es Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #44 (1991) || *Lakója: Gaia Nővér (Sister Gaia). *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9140-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #24 (1991) || *Rozsomák (9140) lett a Vámpírok Ura, de a Megtorló (9140) végez vele. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9200-as Föld ismert, mint Dystopia ||''Hulk: Future Imperfect'' #1 (1992) || *Lakója: a zsarnoki Maestro. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9201-es Föld ||'' || *Lakója: Magdalene. *Első számozása: All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #6. |- ||9250-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #37 (1992) || *Rozsomák (9250) lett a Vámpírok Ura, és végez a Megtorló (9250)-val. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9260-as Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #38 (1992) || *Egy alternatív valóság, ahol Szét elfoglalja Azgárdot, bebörtönzi Thor-t, és elszívja Odin erejét. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9309-es Föld ||''Spider-Man 2099'' #11 (1993) (utalás) || *Lakója: Thanatos (Rick Jones). *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9339-es Föld ismert, mint Irth ||''Excalibur Annual'' #1 (1993) || *Lakója: Ghath és Khaos. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9413-as Föld ||''Death Wreck'' #3 (1994) || *2159-es jövő, a Jogosság Útja (Path of Righteousness) világa *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005 ("2020 A.D." entry). |- ||9500-as Föld ||''Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man'' #1 (1995) || *Lakója: Vészmanó (Robin Borne) és Pókember (Max Borne) 2211-es jövő *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005 ("2099 A.D." entry). |- ||9510-es Föld ||''What If?'' vol. 2 #78 (1995) || *Az eredeti Fantazstikus Négyessel végez De’lila. Az új a Szellemlovas, Rozsomák, Hulk, és Pókember szövetsége lesz. Undor, Devos, Halálcsapás és Paibok győzi le őket. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||9511-es Föld ||''Avengers: Last Avengers Story'' #1 (1995) || *Az amerikai kormány elfogatja a szuperbűnözőket, és kivégzi őket, emiatt egy szakadék keletkezik a szuperhősök és az USA kormánya között. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||9602-es Föld ismert, mint az Amalgám Föld ||''Marvel vs DC'' #3 (1995) (látszik) Fantastic Four: Marvel Encyclopedia (2004) (named) || *A Marvel 616 és a DC összeolvadásából született világ. *Első számozása: 962-es Föld a Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four-ban. Újraszámozva: 9602-es Föld az Alternate Universes 2005-ben. |- ||9620-as Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #66 (1996) || *Jövő Idő Világa (Days of Future Tense). *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9809-es Föld ||''Fantastic Four'' (vol. 3) #9 (1998) || *Lakója: Caledonia. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9811-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #114 (1998) || *A Titkos Háború szereplői a Csatavilágban ragadnak. Már csak a gyermekeik térnek vissza a Földre. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||9870-es Föld ||''X-Men & Spider-Men: Time's Arrow: The Future'' (1998) || *4000-ben játszódó jövő. Aliya marad életben Kábel helyett. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9890-es Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #124 (1998) || *Lakója: Privateer Albion. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9891-es Föld ||''X-Men & Spider-Man: Time's Arrow: The Future'' (1998) || *Lakója: Summers Álom (Dream Summers), alternatív Jövendő Múlt Napjai, 2035-ben. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9892-es Föld ||''X-Men & Spider-Man: Time's Arrow: The Future'' (1998) || *Lakója: Ravonna és a 41.század. Az X-Men Kang és Ravonna esküvője előtt elmondja Ravonnának Kang igazi természetét. Hogy ezt megakadályozza, Kang az X-ekre támad, de véletlenül Ravonnát öli meg. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9907-es Föld ||''A-Next'' #7 (1999) (utalás) A-Next #10 (1999) (látszik) || *Lakója: Fátum (9907) (Doom) és Villámőr (Thunderguard). *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9910-es Föld ismert, mint A Kronomanta Világa ||''Bishop: The Last X-Man'' #1 (1999) || *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9923-as Föld || || *Az Új Gyermek (New Son) világa, aki egy alternatív Gambit *Első számozása: All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #2. ''(Bella Donna entry). |- ||9930-as Föld ||''Avengers Forever #4 (1999) || *Gyilkos Holló (9930) mint Bosszúangyal. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9939-es Föld ismert, mint Charnel-Föld (Earth-Charnel) ||''Death3'' #1 (1993). || *A Földet Charnel (Baron Strucker VI) uralja. A Bosszú Angyalai (9939) és az X-Megmentők (X-Saviours) megmaradtak. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||9997-es Föld ismert, mint Earth X ||''Earth X Sketchbook'' (1999) || *Alex Ross jövőbeli univerzuma. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||10101-es Föld ||''Exiles'' #12 (ismert) Exiles #83 (2006) (számozás) ||Lakója: Vízió (X-Fegyver), az X-Fegyver (Dimenziójárók) tagja. |- ||11113-as Föld ||''Fantastic Four'' (vol. 3) #47 (2001) || *Lakója: Ötös a Jövőért (the Five for the Future). *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||11993-as Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #45 (1993) || *Barbara Ketch lett a Szellemlovas. Dan Ketch -et megölték. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||15104-es Föld ismert, mint Holnap Árnyéka világ ||''X-Men'' (vol. 2) #150 (2004) || *Holnap Árnyéka történetszál, ahol Bestia Sublime-két a világ ura, és Jean feltámasztásán dolgozik. 150 évvel előre a jövőben. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||15731-es Föld ||''Exiles'' #72 (2005) ||Az Új Univerzumhoz nagyon hasonló világ, ahol a Számkivetettek végigkergették Proteuszt. |- ||20476-os Föld ||''Incredible Hulk'' (vol. 2) #204 (1976) || *Bruce Banner visszament az időben, hogy ne változon Hulk-ká, de így Rick Jones meghalt. Újra visszament az időben, és mégis inkább Hulk maradt. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||21989-es Föld ||''Marvel Tales'' #219 (1989) || *Lakója: Marvel Babák. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||21993-as Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #46 (1993) || *Kábel elpustítja az X-eket. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||23238-as Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #23 (1990) || *Lakója: Bull Bíra (Justicer Bull), a Bírák (Justicers), és a Főbíra Nagyúr (Lord High Justicer), a Megaváros Egy-ben (Mega City One). *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||23895-ös Föld ||''Exiles'' #12 (ismert) Exiles #83 (2006) (számozás) ||Lakója: Vihar (23895) az X-Fegyver (Dimenziójárók) tagja. |- ||26749-es Föld || || *A Nagy-Tavi Angyalok valóság torzulása. *Először a Marville-ben, majd a GLA minisorozatban. |- ||31916-os Föld ismert, mint the Supreme Power Világa ||''Supreme Power'' #1 (2003) ||A Baljós Osztag (S) alternetív verziója *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||32000-es Föld ||''X-Men Unlimited'' (vol. 1) #26 (2000) || *Apokalipszis Korok. Apokalipszis valóság torzulásai, amit a Tizenkettek erejével ért el. Jövőbeli világ. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||33629-es Föld ||''Exiles Annual'' #1 (2006) ||A Nagymester egy alternatív Számkivetettek (33629) csoportot hoz létre, hogy kihívja az eredetit. |- ||40800-as Föld ||''Red Raven Comics'' #1 (1940) || *Lakója: Comet Pierce és Avis Jort. 2150-ben az emberiség szétszéled a naprendszer bolygóira és holdjaira. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||45828-as Föld ismert, mint Pengevonal-Föld (Razorline) ||''Razorline: The First Cut'' #1 (Sept. 1993) || *Clive Barker Razorline kiadványa. Lakója: Ectokid, Bűnös Szent (Saint Sinner), Hyperkind és Hokum & Hex. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||57780-as Föld ||''Spidey Super Stories'' #1 (1974) || *Lakója: Jennifer a Dzsungelből, Hatalmas Kapitány (Captain Mighty), Őrült Tudós (57780) (Mad Scientist), Fal (57780) (Wall) és Széltoló (57780) (Blowhard). *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||58163-as Föld M-Ház Földjeként is ismert''' ||''House of M'' #2 (2005) || *Magneto mutáns mozgalma által a mutáns lakosság került előtérbe, a humán alkosság elnyomott lett. Egy megváltoztatott 616-os. *Számozása először az All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe 2006 A-Z #6 "Justice" bejegyzésénél volt publikálva. |- ||59462-es Föld ||''Uncanny X-Men'' #462 (2005) (utalás) ||Lakója: a Ég Kapitány (Sky Captain) a Britannia Kapitány Osztagból. |- ||74101-es Föld ||''Fantastic Four'' (vol. 1) #151 (1974) || *Machus valóság, mielőtt egyesült volna Femizoniával. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||78411-es Föld ismert, mint Dinoszaurusz Világ (Dinosaur World) ||''Devil Dinosaur'' (vol. 1) #1 (1978) || *Lakója: Ördögi Dinoszaurusz (Devil Dinosaur) és Holdkölyök (Moon-Boy). *Megjegyzésként a Marvel Monsters: From the Files of Ulysses Bloodstone and the Monster Hunters #1 (November 2005) |- ||82432-es Föld || || Az egész valóságot eltörölte Korvac. utalás : All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #6. (Korvac) |- ||82801-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 1) #34 (1982) || *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||88194-es Föld ismert, mint Árnyvonal-Föld (Shadowline) ||''Dr. Zero'' #1 (1988) || *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||89112-es Föld || || *Az egész valóságot majdnem eltörölte a Mindenség Bírája, de a Főnix Erő megmentette *utalás: All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #6. (Living Tribunal) |- ||89947-es Föld ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #44 (1991) || *Lakója: Capone Végrehajtó (Enforcer Capone). *Megjegyzésként a Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||90110-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #19 (1990) || *Ultra-Vízió utópiája, a Kozmikus Angyalokkal. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||90111-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #19 (1990) || *Ultra-Vízió disztópiája, Genosha-t lebombázza az USA. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||91111-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #30 (1991) || *A Láthatatlan meghal második gyermeke születésekor, a csecsemő Suzy szörnnyé válik, és testvére, Franklin űzi el Negatív Zónába. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||91112-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #30 (1991) || *Mary, Susan Storm és Reed Richards lánya világbékét hoz a Földre. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||93060-as Föld ismert, mint the Ultraverzum ||''Hardcase'' #1 (1993) || *A Malibu Comics Ultraverzum világa. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||93112-es Föld ||''Warlock and the Infinity Watch'' #12 (1993) || *A Mágus által uralt alternatív jövő. Lakója: Maxam. *Első számozása: Marvel Legacy: The 1990s Handbook. |- ||93122-es Föld ||''Death Wreck'' #2 (1994) || *2053-as jövő; Lakója: Dredge. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005 ("2020 A.D." entry). |- ||95121-es Föld ||''Fantastic Force'' #12 (1995) || *alternatív jövő, ahol a Vörös Szellem és a szupermajmai lettek a Fantasztikus Négyes. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||95122-es Föld ||''Fantastic Force'' #12 (1995) || *A Fantasztikus Négyes más erőkkel. Ben egy szupererős ember lett, Nyíl MODOK-szerű, Johnny Röntgenlény, és Sue energia alapú erőt kapott. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||96020-as Föld ||''Avengers: Timeslide'' (1996) || *A tini Tony Stark kicserélődik a 616-os Vasemberrel egy időre. *Első számozása: Marvel Legacy: The 1990s Handbook. |- ||97102-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #100 (1997) || *A Fantasztikus Négyes Óz Birodalmában. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||98120-as Föld || || A Föld 90% elpusztul. utalás: All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #6. (Magus) |- ||98125-ös Föld ||''Marvel Vision'' #25 (1998) || *Lakója: a Britannia Kapitány (98125), aki Élet Amulettjét is és a Halál Kardját is választotta. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||98151-es Föld ||''Marvel Team-Up'' (vol. 2) #5 (1998) || *Uralom (Authority) a Végtelen Tudás Gömbjét felhasználva az egész univerzum ura lett. *Első számozása: All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe 2006 A-Z #1 ("Authority" entry). |- ||99476-os Föld ismert, mint Dino Világ (Dino-World) ||''Excalibur'' (vol. 1) #9 (1989) (utalás) Excalibur (vol. 1) #51 (1992) (látszik) || *Britainicus Rex és a Dinoszaurusz Nép világa. *Első számozása: Marvel Encyclopedia: Fantastic Four. |- ||105709-es Föld ||''What If?'' (vol. 2) #9 (1990) Quasar #30 (számozás) ||Az X-ek meghaltak első küldetésükön Krakoa ellen. Az Élő Lézer átjut Uatu portálján, Quasar #6 és Quasar #30. |- ||120185-ös Föld ||''Transformers'' #1 (1984) || *Marvel UK, Transformers, Action Force (G.I.Joe) *Első számozása: All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe 2006 A-Z #3 ("Death's Head" entry). |- ||148611-es Föld ismert, mint the Új Univerzum (New Universe) ||''Star Brand'' #1 (1986) || *Jim Shooter újraalkotta a Marvel világát, valóságosabb képpel. A szupererőit a legtöbben a Fehér Eseménykor kapták, isteni adományként. *Első számozása: Alternate Universes 2005. |- ||DC Univerzum ||''New Fun Comics'' #1, (1935); Zero Hour #0, (1994); ''JLA/Avengers]], (2003) ||Egy másik multiverzum, a Poszt-Krízis/Poszt Zéró Óra DC Univerzum számos alkalommal kapcsolódott a Marvel Univerzumhoz.